


Love Potion

by MegaeraVanbure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaeraVanbure/pseuds/MegaeraVanbure
Summary: Severus Snape finds himself in possession of a particularly powerful love potion, and the temptation is too great.Originally published to my fanfiction.net account on 9/23/2008, so please do not judge too harshly. There was apparently an image prompt used, but I no longer have access to it or remember what it was.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> As this work does not include any intimacy, forced or otherwise, I did not feel comfortable labeling it as Non-Con, but if you feel that using a love potion on someone counts as Non-Con, then please take this as your warning.

"One drop in her drink, and her feelings for you will be more than mere friendship." This shopkeeper was far too nosy, poking his nose about in other wizards' business as though he had every right to be there. Severus frowned, shaking his head, and turned to brush off the short, impossibly thin wizard. Though he moved away, the other would not be deterred, and soon he the dark-haired youth found himself nose to nose with the man once more. "Take it, take it! I see that you need it. No charge, for the young student. No charge!" Despite his best efforts to refuse the bottle--more delicate and beautiful than a potion vial had right to be--he was resigned to accept it, if for no other reason than to escape.

It had been a mistake to enter Knockturn Alley. It had seemed interesting at first, with its darker undercurrent and more rare supplies. A true potion maker had to have all the proper supplies, not just basic supplies required for class. He had gone in search of a decently priced ounce of Tebo tusk, only to be cornered by the leering shopkeeper who had thrust this potion upon him. He didn't even know what it was! As if he would be fool enough to use it on anyone, let alone Lily Evans. Not that the cretin had known of Evans. Severus really had no idea why the damned fool thought that he needed a love potion, of all blasted things, or that he had anyone in mind to use it on.

Not that he hadn't _considered_ it, of course. Evans was his only real friend at Hogwarts, and had been even before that time. He was more in love with her than he would ever admit aloud, even to himself. But could she have feelings for him? Was he even right for her? He shook his head, making his way back to Diagon Alley. Of course she would be happy, if she did choose to love him. That was a given. He would do anything in his power to make her life complete. The question was whether she would choose him. That, it seemed, was much more tricky, despite their friendship. At least she had no interest in that imbecile Potter.

* * *

Curiosity had gotten the better of him. Testing had proven that the potion was, in fact, no more than a love potion. The rat population on the grounds would likely be increased from his efforts, but he had managed to go unnoticed. And now, with the insufferable Potter and his band of clowns targeting him at every turn, Severus had more than his own heart spurring his hand. He would show Potter, once and for all, that he was the better man. Evans would love him, even if just for a short time, and by means of a potion. Once she saw how happy he could make her, perhaps then she would even make such false emotions real.

* * *

It was done. As he approached her at breakfast, to ask her opinion on a formula they had worked with in Arithmancy, he had managed to get a single drop of the potion into her orange juice. He dare not use more; he had seen the strength of the potion in his testing, and had taken to diluting it when used on his subjects. She smiled, warming his heart in a way he had still yet to understand. Drink, blast it. Isn't this talking making her thirsty?

He shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, his eyes going wide as she finally lifted the glass. _Yes, there, keep eye contact with me. Now, drink._ Her eyes fluttered closed briefly as she sipped, a quirk of hers that he had forgotten to factor in to his plan. No matter, though. As long as she looked at him when they opened once more--

"Oi, Evans! You're looking lovely today, as usual." NO! Severus reached out to Lily, imploringly, and bit back a cry as she turned, her eyes meeting Potter's for just a moment. The insufferable, unbearable, idiotic _git_. It was a lost cause. Before he knew what he was doing, Severus had turned and fled the Great Hall. Until this day, he had at least had Evans' hatred of Potter to give him hope. Now, what did he have?

He had the rest of that Merlin-be-damned potion, that's what. If it took him all week, he would find an antidote. He had to.

* * *

It was a lost cause.


End file.
